


Privacy is hard to come by

by Space_Samurai



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But the Falcon has only one, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone Needs a Room, F/F, F/M, Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Samurai/pseuds/Space_Samurai
Summary: The Falcon is kind of crowded nowadays, which leads to many awkward situations.
Relationships: Jannah/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 154





	Privacy is hard to come by

D-O’s wheel needs some oiling. It has started to make an ugly noise that’s killing what little patience Poe has left in him, so he goes in the search of the oil.

The bunks had just been fixed by Rose, who said they were starting to crank under the weight of whoever laid on them. When Poe asked for her toolbox, she said she had left it on the crew quarters, likely under the bunks. Poe hoped she was right, because it was getting easier and easier to lose things or get them mixed with someone else’s these days.

There were so many people living in the Falcon that it was impossible not to bump into someone while making your way through it. Poe was starting to miss the old days in which it was only him, Finn, Chewie and Klaud. Now, even _Kylo Ren_ lived on the Falcon –though he didn’t go by that name anymore and Rey would glare at him if he dared to call him anything but Ben Solo.

The bunks aren’t enough for all of them, even with some sharing. That’s just how tight things are.

Most of the crew was watching an intense game of dejarik between Finn and Chewbacca, the undefeated champion. The ones who weren’t there were at the cockpit, doing their shift at piloting the Falcon. So Poe makes his way rather easily through the ship.

When he gets to the crew quarters, the door slides open and he’s met with the sight of Kylo Ren’s pale ass thrusting eagerly into someone’s –Poe guesses Rey- body.

He stares for about two seconds, both frozen and mesmerized at the sight.

They are in the top bunk and they fail to realize he is there. Chewie had fixed the door so it wouldn’t make a sound when it opened, that way everyone could go to their night shifts without waking the others.

He knows that the two of them have the Force, but that doesn’t seem to make them aware of his presence.

Rey –because he is sure it’s her- lets out little sighs and moans every now and then. Ren contents himself with grunting and groaning against her neck. Poe can make out faint whispers coming from the man. All of it is very erotic, Poe hasn’t found a moment for himself in ages and the whole thing is making him feel in ways he refuses to admit.

Rose’s toolbox is right there in the bottom bunk.

He could clear his throat and make things awkward. Or he could just take the toolbox and go fix D-O’s wheel.

Poe dodges Rey’s kicking legs as he goes to grab the toolbox, then leaves.

He’s not even surprised that they are screwing, in fact, he has just won a bet and Finn owes him money.

-

Jannah doesn’t mind Ben Solo. She’s shared more than a few shifts with the man and he’s not what she expected him to be.

Her squadron had never been under the man’s command, or crossed ways with him at all, but everyone in the First Order has heard the tales of Kylo Ren and his ghoulish knights. So when Jannah was assigned as his co-pilot for the shifts, she was certain she’d witness some bits of the man’s infamous temper.

Solo is actually a quiet man, more than once she’s double-checked to see if he was asleep or simply in silence. Rey comes once during their night shifts to bring them caf or dinner and it’s then that Solo changes. They seem at ease with each other, Jannah could swear she’s even seen him _smile_ at the girl.

Jannah can’t stand awkward silences, so she tries to engage in conversations about everything and nothing. She avoids talking about the First Order —which is harder than you might think- and tries to focus on harmless subjects.

_Ah, that was a really good cup of caf._

_Can you really see ghosts?_

_Is that asteroid coming at—? Kriff, dodge it!_

“Jannah?” Rose’s sweet voice calls her from behind. Jannah turns from her place in the co-pilot’s seat to look at her.

“Yes?”

“Would you mind helping me? The hyperdrive has been acting strangely and I’m trying to figure out what’s wrong with it. I wouldn’t mind a second opinion.”

Jannah throws Solo a look and he shrugs. Jannah has learned his non-verbal language, so she leaves and follows the shorter woman through the ship.

Less than ten minutes later, she’s sitting on the floor of the engineering bay with Rose in her lap. Her hands are holding onto the hem of Jannah’s shirt, while her own are making their way under Rose’s jacket as they make out.

It’s so hard for them to have a moment to themselves nowadays. Jannah is still feeling shy about their relationship, as she still hasn’t been able to brush off the programming that discouraged fraternization. Not to mention that they were both new at this. Rose had told her that, besides the kiss she had shared with Finn during the Battle of Crait, she hadn’t gone far with anyone before.

Gasping for air, they separated and stared into each other’s eyes.

“I’ve been missing you,” Jannah confesses. Rose laughs softly, pressing their foreheads together.

“We live in the same ship.”

“Well _yes_ , but we’ve been busy. Both of us.”

A playful smile formed on her face. “Let’s make up for the lost time then.” And with that, her lips are back into Jannah’s. She smiles into their kiss, pulling the shorter woman closer.

Her body is growing warmer and warmer, it’s a good thing they’ve chosen the engineering bay as their place of encounter. It’s rather cool in here, because of the hyperdrive.

Jannah was feeling bolder, slowly pulling out Rose’s jacket, when the sound of something hitting the floor made them jump.

Rey was standing by the door, with BB-8 on her tail.

“Oh,” she said.

Jannah’s skin was able to hide how red her cheeks grew, but Rose didn’t share it, so her blush was _quite_ noticeable.

“Rey—“

“Ben, ah, he said you needed help with the hyperdrive.” The thing that had landed on the floor was Rose’s toolbox. “But you seem to be handling it well,” she gestured awkwardly at the place. “I’ll just go.”

“Rey—!”

“I’m happy for you two!”

With that, she sprinted back to the corridor.

Rose whined, hiding her face on Jannah’s chest. BB-8 chirped happily.

-

“Rey is fucking Kylo Ren.”

“ _What?!_ ” Finn separated from the man.

“Hey! Come back here, I’m cold.” They were in one of the many cargo holds, with a blanket under them. Finn had only dared to steal one, which was the reason why Poe was now freezing his ass. “Also, you owe me money.”

Finn looked faintly green. “She wouldn’t do that.”

“Well, she did. Or more like _he_ did. She wasn’t pegging him. Do you think he’d be into that?”

“What’s that even—? You know what, I don’t want to know.” He rose from the sheet and started walking around the cargo hold, small as the space was. Poe didn’t mind much, it gave him a good view of his ass. “I can’t believe it.”

“Does it really surprise you that much?” Poe had seen it clear the moment Rey returned from battle with Kylo Ren on tow, staring at her as if she held the light of the galaxy. Which she maybe did.

Finn sighed. “No.” He seemed to be deep in thought about the reasons why his friend would fuck Kylo Ren. Poe would kindly tell him if it meant he’d get back to where he was. He was starting to regret mentioning it at all.

“Just get over it and come back here.” He palmed his knee. “My cock is going to fall off, it’s so damn cold.”

“We wouldn’t want that to happen.” Finn eye’s shone. _Yes_ , there was the man Poe loved.

“No we wouldn’t.”

Finn crawled towards him, the sight returned some heat to Poe’s body. Poe closed his eyes, leaning onto the wall as Finn’s hands landed on his body. They were doing this in the crew quarters next time, period. If Kylo Ren could do it there, then he could too.

“You are thinking of Kylo Ren right now?!” Poe opened his eyes, to be met with Finn’s angry glare.

“I didn’t say anything!”

“But you thought about it!” Finn went to grab his pants and shirt, leaving Poe both hot and freezing. Not to mention, butt naked and frustrated.

“Since when you can tell what I think of?”

“Since I can!” Poe groaned.

The door slidded open and Finn, shirtless and flushed, was met with Chewie’s chest. He stepped back, then greeted the Wookie solemnly. Chewie roared with laughter as he saw Poe behind Finn, naked as the day he was born.

He warned them both about the bacteria that could be floating around this cargo hold, which had rarely been cleaned since the day Han acquired the ship. 

-

Dinner is an event they must all attend to. They sit around the dejarik table or in the floor of the main hold. Others sit in the bunk that’s on the wall. What matters is that it’s the only time they are all together.

Most go smoothly, they are all friendly and talk about nothing, avoiding themes like the war, the First Order or the fact that they might not live to see tomorrow. It promises to be like any other dinner in the Falcon until Ben Solo decides to speak.

“How did things go with the hyperdrive?” He asked casually to Rey, who was by his side. The girl choked on her veggie-soup, prompting him to heartily palm her back.

“Everything went well,” Jannah said quickly. “Something off with the cooler, we got it fixed.”

Rose nodded eagerly. “Everything went well.” She cleared her throat, picking on a slice of her ration. “Rey, you had my toolbox earlier, Poe was looking for it.”

The pilot looked down to his own bowl, as if the soup was the most interesting thing in the world.

“I’ve already used it, don’t worry.”

“Yeah? Where was it?”

He cleared his throat. “It was in the crew quarters, bottom bunk, just like you said.”

Ben’s spoon stopped halfway to his mouth and he as he made direct eye-contact with Poe. The pilot winked at him and mortification blossomed in his face. He went red up to the tips of his ears.

Finn spoke before Poe could say anything else. “Did you find anything else there?” At that point, Rey seemed suspicious, as if she had realized something was up. She shared a look with Ben, who just swallowed another spoonful.

“Not really, but I think I’ve figured out why the bunks were chirring so much.” He commented lightly. Ben’s grip on the spoon stiffened. Rey frowned.

“ _Really_?”

Chewie decided it was his turn to comment on the events of the day. He roared that he had found the love nest of two porgs in one of the cargo holds.

Jannah rose an eyebrow. “Porgs?”

“Adorable little birds!” Rose smiled.

“More like little plagues.” Ben added. “They can be really silent when they want to and you won’t even notice they are there, looking at you with big-brown eyes.”

Poe nodded. “Indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I live for crack, in case you didn't notice.


End file.
